Frosted trust
by Champion3
Summary: Jack's trust in the Gaurdians is fragile. What happens when Bunny cracks the trust Jack and the rest had tried so hard to build. Angst.
1. Conflict

_Wow, i know i should be working on my other stories but i just HAD to write a ROTG fic! thank you for all the reviews, favs, and followers on my other fics and reviews are greatly appreciated! .* sorry its short, later chaps will hopefully be longer*_

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING :(_**

**WARNING: some language, angsty.**

**FROSTED TRUST**

He should have known he went too far. Freezing the Warren had not been his intention, He just figured some eggs could use some frost. He hadn't ment for his powers so spike out of control, they had done since the battle with Pitch.

Jack just blew of the power spikes as a side effect of being a Guardian, not seeing it as much of a problem. His powers spikes would be as mild as too much snow of a small blizzard. He never thought to tell one of the Guardians. Not until he gained of their trust. Just how much he regretted thinking such.

Now as Jack looks around at the damage He realizes how stupid he had been. Guilt settles at the bottom of his stomach making him queasy. A thick cover of ice coated the once green grass, eggs frozen into place, ponds of dye frozen still, and fridged air blowing though the once spring Warren. Now more like an icing rink.

"I'm so screwed," Jack mutters to himself feeling panic building in his chest. Grabbing his staff,which was resting against a frosted tree, for mostly security, he flew above to survey the damage. Frowning, Jack knows how much trouble he had caused for the pooka. Fearing the worst he fly down toward the tunnels. Just as he's about the take a tunnel to North America, he hears the tell-tale sound of one of Bunnymund's tunnels being opened. Eyes widening comically Jack turns quickly around just to find himself face to face with Bunny.

Saying the pooka was angry was an understatement. He's was down right pissed. Bunnymund's trip to Africa had gone well, finding many rare plants and clay for dye. Creating a tunnel leading back to his Warren he felt something off. Cold air. Jumping into his tunnel hurriedly, greatly hoping Jack wasn't up to his usual mischief.

Hopping out of his tunnel Bunny immediately began to shiver. Silently cursing for jinxing himself, he looked around. Jaw slack, Bunnymund took in the sight. Surprise, shock, anger, then rage settled over his features in a matter of seconds. Turning to his left Bunny spotted the cause for his not ruined Warren. Jack Frost.

_That little nuisance! He did all this on purpose. Was this just to get on my nerves or out of pure hate? _Bunny's thoughts, staying pessimistic, settled on Jack's hate for him. Or what hate he assumes Jack held.

Red fills Bunnymund's vision as he stalked over toward the white-haired spirit, barley managing not to slip on the ice. Just a few feet shy from the boy Jack turns around wide-eyed. Bunnymnd thinking Jack's panic was from being caught in the act and not fear of his actions, Glared at the spirit. Backing the boy into a tree Bunnymund's glare hasn't wavered. Fear fills Jacks eyes as Bunny's rage filled thoughts bounce though his mind.

" Heh..I like what you did with the place bun-bun.." Jack splutters out pathetically. Now fully backed into the iced tree Jack cringes. Bunny leans down toward Jack, nearly closing the small place between them. Feeling the need to close his eyes away from Bunny's rage filled eyes Jack is surprised when Bunny straightened up with a neutral expression.

Bunnymnd back away a few feet with a calm look rested on his face. Eyes now filled with forced concern, Bunny glances down at the boy before him. Jack now severely confused looks up with weary eyes, not sure what to make of Bunny's fierce mood change.

"Frost.." Bunny started, startling Jack out of his superior.

"mm..Bunny I-I can explain all this.." Jack trails off. Swallowing the lump formed in his throat Jack looks at the pooka apologetically. It was unusual to hear the fun-filled Guardian to stutter; even during the battle with Pitch Jack had shown a face filled with determination. Nothing as scared and defeated looking as he is now.

"Frost. I'ma give you a bloody _five seconds _to explain yourself," It was obvious Bunny was losing his forced calmness. Sensing the rabbit's short patience Jack stutters a quick explanation.

"well...lets start from the beginning. North was up before I was. You see kanga-," Jack never finishes his story as Bunnymund fur-filled fist connects with his face. Falling from the impact of the hit, Jack now lays sprawled on the ground. Eyes wide and welling with unshed tears Jack stays still in fear. Bunny finally realizing what he had done stumbles back a bit, not like Jack can see him from his current position. All the pent-up anger Bunny had tried to hold back, unsuccessfully, unleashed at a point he didn't now. All he could do was stand and stare at the spot Jack lay.

Blood dribbled down his chin, not bothering to wipe it away Jack slowly sits up. Slowly Jack reached over for his staff with the hand not cupping his bruised cheek. Seeing as Bunny wasn't making any move he stood and stole a glance toward Bunny, eyes filled with disbelief. Seeing the pooka staring back at him with ear flat against his head Jack's eye water once more. Not knowing whether to be hurt of mad at the bunny Jack quickly calls on the Wind. Hovering a few feet above the iced ground Jack spares a few word to the rabbit, guilt holding down each word.

"I'm sorry Bunny. I'll uh..see ya a-around...yeah," Feeling as if Bunny should be doing the apologising not him he fly through a tunnel before North could say 'Merry Christmas!"

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he stood there staring st the spot the spirit had taken off. Bunny could only stare as the world stopped spinning. Feeling faint Bunnymund leaned against the cold tree once bracing a scared winter sprite.

He _hit _Jack. A child. He's a Guardian of childhood, yet he had the anger in him from the measly _snow _to _strike_ a child. Jack Frost was well over 300 years old but dyeing as a child kept him with the heart of one. And he may have shattered the little spark left in his eyes. Red filled his vision and Jack stated making up excuses and then he started stalling. _stalling._ Bunnymund wasn't sure what logic was going through his head at the time, but hurting a innocent child was unexceptional. Bunny could only watch as his body acted, swinging his muscled fist toward the boy seemingly in slow motion. The impact to the punch left the winter spirit flying a few feet over, proving the power in the assault.

Seeing the pain n the boy's eyes Bunny wishes he could take back what had happened; he may have been mad at the Guardian, even furious, but it was no excuse. What were the other Gaurdians to think about his behavior. He'd take losing his believers only to keep the trust him and the others had gained in the young boy, though he knew there was a big possibility that ship and long sailed.

And he'd be to blame.

* * *

Pounding sounded from the back of his head as the blow finally registered to his shock filled brain. Feeling the water build up behind his eyes Jack shut them tight, not letting his emotions get the best of him.

Letting the Wind sail his above the clouds Jack had no destination in mind but _away. _Feeling the drop in temperature, despite his low body heat, Jack felt the Wind lower their flight. Landing on the powdery snow Jack let his body fall forward, momentary sighing as the cold soothed his aching head and face. Pushing himself on his hands and knees the boy let his emotions pour out of him like a stream into the Wind.

The Wind picked up speed as it sped through the nearly empty land, letting most of the force blow around the winter spirit. Hair whipping around his face Jack let his mouth open, almost as if he were screaming, which he might have been he didn't know. He let all his frustration pour out. Frustration at Bunny for not listening. Anger poured, anger for himself for being so childish. And guilt. Guilt poured into the silent scream, powering the agony running through the poor boy's frame.

Jack can't understand why Bunny had reacted the way he had. He expected yelling, banning, maybe even some shoving. But never Bunny striking him. He guessed he deserved it. It was his fault anyway, he let his powers go haywire and gaining no control over them lead him to his current position.

Curling his hands into fists he slammed to ground feeling ice spread from his fingertips. The ice grew over top of the distraught teen creating a dome-like structure. Feeling the Wind stop its movement with his draining energy Jack lay on his side, curled up in a fetal position. Gripping his staff tightly in his hands Jack heard to Wind softly coo in his ear. Telling hm everything would be alright.

Feeling the wall finally crumble all the way to the ground and his heart drown in guilt and emotion, let tears slide down his cheeks.

* * *

**Well i edited ALOT! and i like it much better this way..tell me if you agree...:) **

**I relized the argument between the boys was not strong of intresting sooo i fixed it! and by that i mean beat it with a hammer. **

**editing chapter 2! and starting chapter 3! **

~champ3


	2. Effects

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN , JUST THE PLOT :)**

* * *

Dagger shaped icicles hung from the mouth of a cave. The small cave made completely out of ice, looking as delicate as glass. A soft powdering of snow-covered the top and fell around the area.

Inside the small cave sat a white-haired spirit, with knees drawn up to his chest and arms around himself tight. Frozen tear tracks crisscrossed down his cheeks, one decorated with black and blue, with fresh ones falling off his chin.

Eyes shut tight, Jack blocks out his surroundings as best as he can. Jack's staff lay forgotten off to the side looking insignificant without its owner holding it. The bruise on his cheek was taking on blue-yellow color slightly swelling. Red rimmed eyes hid behind those closed eyelids with dark lashes. Feeling the wind caress his form Jack visibly relaxed, letting his shoulders drop slightly.

sniffing sounds emitted from the winter teen, sounding pitiful. The storm raged on with Jack's emotions; haywire and having no way, or reason, to stop it.

The blizzard outside suddenly become more powerful, if that was possible. Just reminding Jack that he had no control over his powers or emotions. he couldn't stop the storm even if he tried. Which he didn't.

Lifting his head for the first time in hours Jack reaches for his staff. Holding his staff gave him little comfort, but it was better than nothing. Wiping his face on his sleeve to, unsuccessfully, wipe away some tears Jack reposition himself to his knees.

Ever since MiM had risen him from the lake he always felt lost. So lost. Nobody to hear him screaming at the top of his lungs. Nobody there to comfort him in bad situations.

He let the spirits tease his during the switch of seasons, seeing as he had nothing to fight for. He had no rights to question the way things are. He watched wars, battle after battle. To him humans fought over such minor things. He would have laughed if it weren't for the severity of the situations back then.

His innocent eyes had become clouded with sights of battle, anger, and hate. But his heart was filled with pure love and care. He loved to watch parents suffocate their children with love even with the kids protests; but eventually the sights made him _want._ Want to be loved like that, want to have family dinners and holidays. he couldn't be selfish. so he flew.

He flew to rid his mind of bad thoughts. He flew to feel the frightening yet exciting feeling in his heart. He flew to ge away from reality. He wondered why MiM never spoken to him. He hadn't done anything wrong?

Slowly crawling out of his manmade cave he looks around at the sight. White. Pure white snow not giving a hint of other life. Or guardians. He didn't know whether to be depressed of grateful that the Guardians hadn't found him, figuring they knew what happened between him and Bunny or cared.

Sighing and rubbing at his eyes again Jack makes patterns in the snow with his staff. Sighing just calls the wind, instantly feeling the weightlessness og flying. Having once destination in mind he asked the wind to fly him North.

* * *

Bunnymund finally broke his gaze from the place he had fled. Letting his eye gaze over his snow-ridden Warren Bunny become overfilled with guilt. The snow began to melt from he trees and grass, slowly but gradually. Taking a few steps forward Bunnymund collapsed onto his knees in despair. Holding his face in his paws bunny let out a shaky breath. He needed to fix this...he just didn't know how.

Jack could be anywhere by now. Seeing as the boy had the ability to fly with little effort. Bunny sighed loudly as he finally felt the numbing cold through his fur; Standing up carefully bunny looked around once more before opening a tunnel. The dirt tunnel appearing under his foot gave the pooka some hope. Maybe he was being ignorant or just wanted to put the incident behind him, because the only thing he could hope for was a warm fire and maybe some carrots, while chatting with North.

Letting out a breath Bunny jumped down into his complicated tunnels, headed toward North's.

* * *

**Yeah i kno saddly short...i suck**

**i editied a bit and hopfuly its betterrrr! review please**

**promise next chap will be longer!**

**lotta luv**

**~champ3**


	3. Cashel Bright

Fear is sickly sweet and sour, dipping into uncovered minds, coating common thought. It's funny how it affects certain people, some will run for their live forgetting about the important things, and some will gain power from that fear making surrender impossible.

Keeping the balance is what keeps the world rotating around the sun, bring days and nights, yet to much power can override the scale. Fear, and love each hold a part of the world keeping the said balance, however fear can overpower love when at it's strongest. Tipping the peace so well built, bringing chaos among lands and filling hearts with terror. Fortunately the balance has never been tipped, but one had tried. He goes by the name Pitch Black.

A year ago Pitch Black had tried to tip the balance, tipping love off the scale with fear. The guardians had fought him over a course of a week, while gaining a new member along the way. Jack frost.

Jack had been the power source of the Big Four, bringing hope and joy to the fellow children. After gaining his guardianship the winter spirit had staying in contact with his members, visiting every once in a while and showing up, usually late, to North's monthly meetings.

Of course all this information was known to the other season and holiday spirits. Loathing, greedy, and sneak spirits had tried more than once to gain a guardian status, but all their efforts were pointless. Little did they know being a guardian was more than a title, it was a commitment. A commitment the others had gladly accepted.

After the Pitch fiasco the other spirits hadn't been the happiest, hiding from the battle while the others fought. Rage filled their minds yet knowing they could do nothing they had sunk back into their daily lives. Well most of them had.

Cashel Bright was the last summer spirit of his clan surviving from the last ice age, so it's known to others about his grudge on winter. Other known as Jack frost.

* * *

Jack rode Wind at speeds unimaginable heading north, tears falling in his path mixing with cloud vapor. He figured North was best to go to at a time of need seeing his jolly attitude. Usually Jack would go to his lake to sulk but he doubted it would do his mood any good.

Flying always helped calm his mood whether it was from another night yelling at the moon or feeling lonely. Wind had always been there. Now flying over South America Jack feels a tickly feeling on the back of his neck, the feeling you get when someone's watching you. Taking a glance back and finding nothing Jack sums it up to paranoia, something he's developed from years of isolation.

Feeling the heat filled rays of sun on his back Jack soars higher in the air into the clouds, making his hoodie damp in the process.

Light flashed through the sky passing over Jack's head, heating up the air around him. Shocked Jack halts his flight and turns in a full circle. Heart speeding up in his chest he drops altitude a bit just so he's out of the clouds.

Cashel curses himself silently for missing his mark and conducts another sphere of light in his hands, aiming carefully for the confused spirit. Unlike the other spirits, Cashel held deep hatred for the winter spirit, not just for stealing a place in the Big Four, now the Big Five, but for killing his clan. Intentional or not.

Jack sensing danger behind him quickly dives downward fortunately escaping a potentially fatal blow. Eyes wide in fear Jack turns and ends up face-to-face with a pissed summer spirit.

"Shi- dude what the…!" Jack's confused babble is cut off with a blow to the stomach. Doubling over Jack has just a split second to dodge another punch.

Jack quickly swings his staff hoping to gain some space between the two.

"OK. I dont- know what..your problem is! But- Dude!" Jack exclaims between dodging blasts. Cashel growls at the white haired boy sending a streak of light his way.

" The quiet time eh?" Jack quirks at the spirit before throwing a snowball at his face, earning a blast his way. " Look, I don't know what your problem is but," Jack starts seeing the other halt his attack.

"..This is nuts. Who the hell are you?"

"Cashel." Was all Jack got in response before the spirit unexpectedly teleports in front of him, punching his already bruised cheek. Yelping in pain Jack staggers back nursing his face. Before he can blink Cashel throws a sphere of light at his chest, making Jack fall out of the sky. Quickly losing altitude he tried to grab his staff from where he dropped it while ignoring his scorched chest.

Groping the air for his familiar piece of wood Jack panics. Fearing the fastly approaching ground he squeezes his eyes closed right before his back slams into the dark ground below.

His staff landing in two pieces next to him.

* * *

Cashel smirks in satisfaction, he imagined the spirit putting up more of a fight. But he was still glad of his work. Watching the boys still form on the ground he makes his retreat before he's caught. Bright gold hairs shining in the light he teleports in a flash of white light.

Leaving the broken body for the world to handle.

* * *

**Yay! I'm back! sorry for the long wait! Updates should be coming sooner i hope, life just got in the way...along with writers block! I'm really happy with all the attention this story is getting and im ike freaking out! I checked my mail and was like * HOLY SHI-* ehh yea. Thank you guys so much! Suggestions for the story would be appreciated a lot! seeya next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**lotta luv! **

**~champ3**


	4. The search begins

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

~~It was cold. Its was dark. And I was scared.~~

**-JACK-**

_submerged into the water. He was foolish to skate on thin ice, and his sister nearly paid the price. He guesses this was Fate's cruel attempt at a joke. Nobody was laughing._

_Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if his skates at fallen with him, but that though was hastily dismissed as a new wave of cold enveloped his body._

_Pieces of ice drifted down with his fall, floating aimlessly above him. All sound had been blocked out due to the water, except a annoying ring in his ears. He could only hold his breath so long, this logic was proved as his vision blackened at the corners._

_Jack's eyes drifted closed and he took a deep inhale. His body was unprepared for the frigid water as it gushed into his lungs. His chest burning and aching for air, body stiffening before going limp, all this happened in a few seconds. And through he was drowning Jack's water-logged brain could only do so mch._

_So it was unsurprising when the only complaint he could think of was how bad of a brain-freeze he had._

_Numbing cold flowed through his swaying hair and bit his pale skin, while his brown eyes dulled. And the moon came up._

**~~ ROTG~~**

Gasping his eyes flew open, closing fast at the light. An orange glow could be seen behind his closed eyelids, making him squeeze them tighter.

After a few seconds of confusion Jack finally realizes the ache in his body. Scratch that. Pain. It felt like lava coursing through his veins, a very uncommon feeling for a winter spirit. After a while longer he felt the throbbing in his head and back, shifting his face into a grimace.

Jack made the mistake of take a slightly deeper breath, aggravating something in his chest making unbearable pain spike through his frail body. Suppressing a scream he closed his eyes and took a few shallow breaths, frowning at the ache it left.

Quite worried now Jack thinks back. Back before..before.. Cashel! Groaning- or attempting to - Jack wonders how long he's been out. Guessing from the sun's high point, not long. A bit more relieved at his short 'nap', he relaxed somewhat.

"Great..great great," He hissed under his breath. Feeling experimental he slowly shifts his left arm, earning a whimper in reply. Mentally noting to keep that arm still and shifts his right. Liking the pain free movement he lifted the arm to his face, seeing no damage.

Bringing his hand to his face he felt a wet substance coating his forehead. Not liking it one bit he lifts his fingers and bites back a yelp. Blood. It dripped on his forehead from a wound unknown, but guessing from the bad trob it was located on the side of his head.

Gingerly, he curled his toes and found no resistance. Feeling daring he shifted his legs, lucky to find no pain.

Smiling a little to himself Jack makes move to sit up. Bad decision. Pain racks up his spine and through his veins, making his vision blur and heart speedup. His gasping did little to soath his chest as he slowly lowered himself from the few inches he lifted.

Eyes watering he let his body go limp at relax, well as much as he could in this predicament. The sun shone down on his hurt body, uncomfortably hot against his cool flesh. White hair stuck to his forehead as he wheezed pathetically. Hands grabbing air, hoping for the familiar weight of his staff.

His staff!

Carefully turning his head Jack can spot his staff lying a few feet away. Wincing lightly at seeing the damage, he slowly reaches out his arm. Fingers brushing against the cool wood leave a trail of frost across his nails.

Curving his fingers around one half of the wood, Jack slowly brings his arm back wondering how to reach the other, farther, half. Feeling the split wood in his hand gave Jack hope and despair, a strange feeling for the boy.

His vision swam in and out of focus as sweat trickled into his eyes. Darkness crept into the corners of his eyes, gratefully blocking out some sun. Breathing steadying, Jack lets his body go slack and grip on his staff go limp. His last thought before he lost consciousness was how ironic life could be.

A winter spirit dying in the sun? Like a snowman.

* * *

**-BUNNY-**

saying Bunnymund was cold was an understatement. A freaking big understatement. Bunny was shaking horribly while running toward the workshop. It was his luck that his tunnels mis-calculated, and ended him a mile off course.

Now stomping through the snow banks he could spot the workshop in the distance. Grumbling un-happily through his chattering teeth Bunny continued on.

Fifteen minutes passed before Bunny arrived at the shop, nearly breaking the doors with his hurried entrance. Yetis' were startled by the giant pookas' arrival, stopping their work momentarily before calling North.

Bunny made himself welcome by pulling a chair by the blazing fire, grabbing some eggnog from a passing elf.

When North walked into the main room he was delighted to find his fellow member, proving this in a deadly bear hug(much to the pooka's discomfort).

" Al'ight mate. Lemme go...North!" Bunny complained tiredly. Releasing Bunny from his grip the large man flashed a toothy grin, quickly starting conversation.

"Bunny! What bring you here to shop? Don't suppose just for visit, eh?" Sighing the rabbit knew he had no other choice but to confess to North, seeing as he was going to find out eventually.

"Aye mate. I messed up. Big," Bunny started. Seeing the expectant look the the mans face he continued.

"Jack an' I may have had...a barney. Got into mah Warren, frosted the bloody place. Er a few things.. happen'd..." He drifted off uncomfortably. Eyes focused on the ground, Bunny stomps his foot in anger. "Gettin' right to the point here mate. Things happened an' the bloke flew off. I did something I shouldn't have." North nodded in understanding, he was familiar with Jack and Bunny's 'disagreements' and it didn't surprise him that Bunny could have gone too far.

" Understood Bunny. We go look for Jackie-boy, no?" North said standing up with a smile. But seeing Bunny's guilty look North frowned.

"Bunny," The large man said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. " How about you go fix? Be better for you and Jackie. Yes?"

Knowing the man meant for him to apologise Bunny sighed.

"I don't know where the hell ta look! The bloke could be anywhere now," Bunny exclaimed, frustrated. Standing up the six-foot pooka paced the room, looking deep in thought. The bearded man frowned deeply before lighting up.

" Idea! idea, idea,!" North sang, getting Bunny's attention.

"We take sleigh! yes, yes. We search for jackie!" Bunny turned a shade of green at the mention of the flying death-trap, easily talking North into letting him search by tunnel. Agreeing to check the southern hemisphere while North took the northern he made a tunnel.

Jumping into his tunnel with a short goodbye, Bunny set off to south africa, leaving a purple flower in his place.

**~~ROTG~~ ****_This is a magical line break_** **~~ROTG~~**

Bunny wasn't sure what made him think a winter spite would travel this south, but he figured it was better than nothing. He searched most of South Africa and India finding nothing. He was now heading toward Australia, he couldn't decide if he would be excited to fearful if he found the boy there.

Traveling across the waters was a less difficult job then it seemed. Yes, his tunnels had to travel further underground but it felt like a shorter trip than it was, much to his liking.

Reaching his home-land Bunny immediately knew something was off, it was hot. Much too hot for Australia, especially since he landed in a rather tropical state. A shiver ran up his spine alerting his instincts. Something was wrong. What? he had no clue.

Traveling around the continents was much more difficult with the ever rising heat, as much as the pooka loved the warmth- this was too much. All too soon he trekked all of the lower climate areas littering the continent. He made his way around the globe to South America, and Bunny was surprised to feel large drop in temperature.

Liking his chances Bunny traveled on, watching the lowering sun in the horizon. It was rather comical the way a rabbit searched half the world before sun-down, but time was rather confusing with all the different time-zones.

Searching across Argentina, Bunnymund found that the temperature seemed coldest further north.

Coming across Paraguay he noticed chuncks of ice stabbed in the ground along with scorch marks littering the grounds. Not liking this one bit the pooka picked up his pace, feeling his fur tinge with frost.

Laying a few meters away made Bunny's heart catch in his throat. A black, blue, red, and white boy lay on the burnt ground, next to a familiar broken stick. Shaking himself out of his daze Bunny stumbled forward, toward the injured spirit.

"Jack...mate…" He whispered, not able to continue in his state of shock. After a moment the rabbit picked up the broken boy and his staff gently, as if scared he would snap at the little moments. Whispering little nothings to the unresponsive spirit Bunny quickly made a hole leading to his Warren.

Carrying the black, blue, and red boy with him.

* * *

**There you have it! We needed a little extra Bunny in there! I'm looking forawrd to lots of flufff! XD Yea so this one was long than the rest, i think you guys deserve it! **

**please reveiw!**

**Lotta luv**

**~Champ3**


	5. New threats

**I OWN NOTHING~**

* * *

Seasonal spirits flew around the area, quick to swap seasons. Spring spirits were handing over the continent for the Summer spirits as Fall spirits started painting the leaves.

The Arora Palace held hundreds of elementalists, groups flying in and out every minute. The place was created by Mother Nature and MiM millennia ago, hosting as a spirit's way of transportation. Arora Palace had multiple tunnels leading throughout the world. Where the Palace was located was unknown by any other living being other than the two immortals. Few believe it's on the Moon, but with no facts to back up their theory, it remains unsettled

Mother nature cared well for her children, wishing for no hardship in their immortal time. Her children, elemental spirits, honored her well; visiting regularly. She created each spirit from seasonal elements, much power filled their being. Man in the Moon, Manny, created all holiday spirits, to bring joy to the children. MiM and Mother Nature had many different ways for their creations to work, but both together brought balance. But every scale can be tipped.

Jackson Overland, the one weight that brought down the scale an inch and a mile. Hid death day brought sorrow to his family and village. But anger and disappointment overpowered the sorrow of loss.

Old man Winter was a well known name among humans and immortals. Yet to those who knew better, brought a bitter taste in their mouths. Old man Winter held little mercy to the human, bringing the harsh and bitter cold storms to their homes. It was rather foolish to think young Jackson's accident was by chance. It was a hate filled action brought from the current Winter Spirit. It was accidentally on purpose, seeing as the ice wasn't intended directly for him; But for any unlucky soul.

The day Jackson fell through the ice was the night MiM answered Mother Natures wishes: a new Winter spirit. It was a rather scary thought about what happens to spirits when taken their immortality. Although there are many Summer, Spring, and Fall spirits out there, there is only one Winter spirit. And the night the ice cracked, was the night Jack Frost was created. Not a child of Mother Nature nor Man in the Moon.

He was a child of both, a true born creation.

* * *

**~~BUNNY~~**

The Warren was in chaos the second the tunnel opened up. Eggs were running around in panic, swarming around Bunny's legs. Thunder clouds drifted in the open sky, turning the bright blue sky ink black.

Black sand was sprinkled on bright tree tops and scattered in the grass, hardly noticeable. The smell of fear lingered in the air, caught by his sensitive nose. Panic seized his chest as Bunny hurried through the shaken eggs, careful of his precious cargo. Bunny's wide green eyes scanned the Warren, and seeing no threat he calmed down a bit before making his way down a hill.

Bunny entered his cottage, quickly setting the young spirit down on a beige couch. At hearing the boy moan in pain Bunny's eyes clouded with concern. Taking a breath Bunny started with the his young companion. Lifting the soiled hoodie off his small frame he held back wince.

Underneath the fabric laid bruises varying in colors, streaming across his pale stomach. Getting his feeling under control Bunnymund started to work.

Minutes passed while the pooka worked with emotions hidden under his skin, face blank and clouded. After an hour had passed the young boy lay with a patched chest, gauzed arm, and bandaged forehead. The pooke sighed before slumping back against the couch, the emotional dam finally releasing in a drawn out sigh. Bunny could not believe this was the boy he'd scolded, he'd hurt. It burned him to see Jack in such a state, it was the one time he felt completely and utterly useless.

How would Jack react when he wake to see him looming over him? Who he try and run? Would he forgive him? Bunny can't even forgive himself… Bunnymunds' eyes drifted over to the Winter spirit limp on his couch, face pink with fever as his broken chest rose and feel shakely. The boy had broken most of his ribs, sprained his arm, and gotten a nasty cut on his head. Bunny swore who ever hurt him would pay. The thought that Jack could have inflicted this upon himself made his gag. he was alone for so long…

He ran his paw through the white soft hair gently caressing his bruised face, frowning. Bunny sat there for hours before venturing out of the room for some food, which he decided against as he entered the kitchen. Bunny splashed some cool water on his face before looking out side, the sight before him was anything but pleasant.

The sky was black and the pond's water reflected the color. Freshly painted eggs cowered under trees as a sense of dread and fear took over, and Bunny could feel it take effect on himself. He felt weight on his shoulders and his eyes droop, but he quickly turned around and held his shoulders high. Walking back into the room Jack lay, Bunny settled next to the boy, resting a paw beside him."Oh Jackie…" he sighed in defeat. Bunny wondered if he should call the others but decided against it. It was his mistake. He would fix it, even if it took forever.

Jack mumbled something under his breath before shifting his head to the side. A bit taken back from his movement Bunny flinches before paying attention to his face.

"Jackie, mate…?" A moment passes before the pooka realizes he's not waking, he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Bunny knew he should be helping his scared googies outside but couldn't bring himself to leave Jack for more than a few minutes, even that.

He couldn't abandon Jack now, not ever.

* * *

**~~NORTH~~**

Searching half the earth on a half full stomach was somthing, but the dread settling in his belly was overpowering. The reindeer got restless after the second handful of countries, making for frequent stops.

North was worried for his young guardian, of course, but he couldn't even finish his cookies? North noticed the warmth of the cooled contentiets immediately, not seeming hopeful since his target was a Winter spirit. Halfway across Canada North still had no luck, he tried contacting Bunny through a snow globe which proved fruitless.

Finally his anxiety got the best of him and he headed south in search of Bunny, face scrunched in sleigh jostled with his quick turn but steadied enough for his to ride smoothly. The pace was fast but still North kept wondering if something happened and he wasn't there in time. Was it possible for Pitch to return so soon? Or was this all unnecessary and the boy took a work break?

North quickly passed the equator and flew over australia, and deeming it clear he took off again. Flying over ocean North was surprised to spot nightmare sand floating out of the water. Eyes wide he quickly dodged to the right to avoid the clouds of sand. Dodging a few more hits North finally came to stop in midair before a voice rang out.

"Little late in the season for christmas, hmm old friend," An accent rang, more like a statement than question. Disbelief evident on his face North quickly turned to find Pitch standing on the sleigh railing. Smoothly walking the length the Nightmare King continued.

"How's Jack and the others doing up there? Oh, I can't wait to catch up with you all…" He drew out the last word. "But seriously Nick, a bit late for your rounds, no?"

North was shocked about Pitch's return. "What are you doing here Pitch? You can not be back so soon!" Pitch chuckled before disappearing in a sand funnel before reappearing behind North.

"Ah, foolish man. My fearlings were nothing more than...confused about their place, you could say." he said amused with his thick british accent. North stood from his bench and glared heavily at the threat before taking a step forward." You have not answered my question. What. Are. You. _Doing here_." North's voice was at the point of rising.

Pitch put his hands up mockingly before taking a amused step back. Grinning Pitch put up a finger, as if to signal him to stop. "A bit rude if you ask me. Can't I come by for a...friendly chat? hmm? May I ask, how's the others? Fine I presume,"

"Ah well, I know when I'm not welcome. I just came by to give you a little...present. Ta." Pitch snapped his wrist and in a funnel of sand he was gone, leaving nothing but fear hanging in the air. North turned hesitantly, knowing a threat. Turing he was nose to nose with a red eyed Fearling, fangs pointed and lethal. Faster than a man his size could maneuver, North swung his swords at the horse, watching it disintegrate. Before North could appreciate his work a new wave of Fearlings came from the ocean.

North quickly moved toward the reins and shot off into the sky, knowing the Fearlings were close behind. Weaving in and out of clouds the reindeer flew for their lives, North along in the ride. More than once the man had to swing at the horses who came to close for comfort, slowing down his speed. North thought fast and quickly aided the reindeer downward in a dive, Fearlings following. Heart in his throat North bit back a scream- manly scream of course- and before impact dove up. The momentum kept the Fearlings going, straight into the ocean that is. North watched as the sand spread across the water and was swept away, in this time of respite he caught his breath before flying off.

Making a U-turn North ended up in South America, that last of the hemisphere. After the encounter with Pitch, North had been on high alert. Heading up toward Brazil North felt worry ease its way into his heart, if Pitch had cornered him...What about Bunnymund? And Jack! Has Jack been truly in trouble this whole time, but they'd been too blind to see?

Light reflected from below catching the joy man's attention. Descending, North saw patches of fire spread around the area, then his neck tickled with dread. Because nothing could prepare him for the sight,-no, the object of truth-, Jack's staff lay in a patch of dirt, split in the middle and burnt on the ends. North walked over in a daze before kneeling down at Jack's prize, before shakely moving a hand toward the hooked end. Stopping as if it would shock him, North's eyes water without permission. Because his fearful thoughts are coming closer to the truth.

They were in trouble, with much at risk. If Pitch was back that meant they had to be on alert. But first things first. Where were Jack and Bunny? North sighed dejectedly before walking back to the sleigh. Both halfs of the staff in his hands.

* * *

**~~JACK~~**

The first thing Jack noticed was the dark, suffocating darkness covered his mouth and nose. He choked on nothing before trying to move but found that oddly difficult.

Jack blinked his eyes repeatedly before giving up on seeing, and settled for sighing. He felt his skin tingle, kind of like when your arms fall asleep, only more irritating. He clenched and unclenched his fingers and toes while turning his stiff neck. He could see lighter areas, almost a dull gray, littering the spaces beside him. He felt like he was in a box. A big box.

Taking a deep breath he tried to call out, only to find his voice inaudible. Feeling more anxious he tried making noise, any noise, to clicking his tongue and whistling. Only to find the movement tiring. And silent. Internally having a panic attack, Jack swallows as a chill settles over his body. Going ridged Jack feels something wet dripping above his head, which was weird considering he was basically suspended in air. Reaching up with some difficulty he feels warm,-water?, He supposed. More liquid dripped onto his head, coming down a bit harder and warmer, before it reached a rather hot state. Jack felt resistance when he tried to move away, he had no choice but to lay there as it dripped down his face. Only when the liquid dripped into his partly opened mouth did he jerk away, sluttering at the amount. But relieved when he found it to be water. Just water.

After a moment of stuttering and jerking did Jack feel warmth on his skin, and weight on his chest. Confused Jack went still before inhaling a sweet aroma. Little did he know he hadn't moved a muscle. Jack felt pressure on his eyes, only known to be eyelids. Now even more confused then before he tries opening them, only to find pain in his head. Only then did he feel the pain in his chest and limb, much to his displeasure.

His shaky breathing grew in pace as his heart raced, confusion and fear leaking into his mind. Before he could panic any longer he felt the liquid move off his head and face and something soft was pushed up to his cheek. Leaning into the warmth, odd, he sighed and calmed down.

"S'rry 'bout that mate. The rage was too wet." Wait. Jack knew that accent. Bunny? Once more confused Jack tried once again to open his eyes, only to prove the task fruitless.

Jack quietly moaned to show he had heard before he started to nod off into oblivion. But just then the softness left and Jack made noise a protest before it was back. Little did he know it was Bunnymund leaning against the couch. Much more content Jack took a breath before slowly opening his heavy eyelids, showing his bright blue orbs.

Jack looked at the pooka in a daze before his eyes began to drop from his effort, but he could have sworn in the few seconds he kept his eyes open, that the al-mighty Bunnymund was teary-eyed with a funny grin.

Smiling, Jack unwillingly drifted off into sleep, yet he was conscious enough to hear the sincerity in Bunny's voice.

"Please forgive me Jackie…."

* * *

**WOW! I'm super sorry about the delay! I promised faster updates but I just couldn't get to it! I admit i had free time but it was spent by me being lazy! I made this chapter extra long for all you waiting! again im sorry about that! Aw well .. whats done is done.. We all missed North! no?...heh….Well we couldn't forget him..im on the nice list! I admit its hard writing Pitch's dialogue but i'll get the hang of it! - i hope- no promises of chapters being this long, they might be shorter if you was faster updates i suppose.. enough of my rambling! Seeya next chapter!**

**Please review- Ideas welcome!**

**~Champ3**


End file.
